Groudon's Return
by Angel's Angel
Summary: Ash got a letter from a special girl, his twin sister! She wanted him to visit her in Hoenn! She wanted to introduce him to someone who's been helping her with work...who is he? And what will happen? GaryXOC Enjoy!


**Well, this is my first Pokemon story**

**I didn't really understands, so please don't get mad at me teary eyes**

**Well, please enjoy**

**and I do not own Pokemon, but I do own Mary**

* * *

GROUDON'S RETURN

One day, Ash and friends are walking through the forest with his friends, May, Max, and Brock.

"Tell me Ash, where are we going to?" said Max.

"Yeah, we've been walking in the forest for almost 3 hours!" said May.

"Are you sure were not lost?" said Brock.

"Leave it to me, I'm here to meet someone, and she gave me a map," said Ash.

"Pika?" said Pikachu.

"Who?" said May.

"You want to see the letter I got yesterday?" said Ash.

"Yeah," said Max.

"Here," said Ash as he gave him the letter.

"Let see here. Dear Ash Ketchum, it's been a while isn't it? I moved to Hoenn last year, luckily, mother agrees to let me go as long as I always contacted her. In Hoenn, I make a farm for living. There are a lot of wild Pokemon in this place. I decided to take care of them. Professor Oak also gave me some of your Pokemon to take care. Even the government decided to make this place a Pokemon Preserve. The Pokemon are all really nice, they're all also a big help for the housework. You could stay here for the night if you're tired for the journey, and you don't have to worry about my work here, I got help from someone. I also got a surprise for you. I'll be looking forward to see you. Love, Mary," said Brock.

"Wow, a farm!" said Max.

"Yeah, I can't wait!" said May.

"I wonder, who is this girl?" said Brock.

"Here, I have her picture, she send it to me," said Ash as he gave him the picture of a pretty girl with black hair holding a Pokemon in front of a house.

"What a beautiful girl," said May.

"Who is she?" said Max.

"You'll know when you get there," said Ash.

"Come on guys, let's hurry and go!" said Brock as he was far in front of them.

"Brock?" said Ash.

"Why does he's like that when he saw cute girls?" said Max.

"Okay, come on!" said Ash.

"Wait!" said May. Then they arrived at a big house in the edge of the forest.

"Wow, what a big house," said May.

"I wonder why would she lived in a place like this?" said Max.

"Excuse me, is anyone inside?" said Ash as he knocked the door. Then the door opens and a cute girl came out.

"Mary, it's been such a long time!" said Ash.

"Yeah," said Mary.

"This is all my friends, this is Pikachu, May, Max, and Brock," said Ash.

"Pika Pikapi Pikachu!" said Pikachu.

"Nice to meet you too, Pikachu," said Mary.

"Hey there, my name is Brock, nice to meet you," said Brock as he bow down.

"Stop it, she'll get scared," said Max as he pulled Brock's ear.

"Ouch, not the ear," said Brock.

"Nice to meet you all, my name is Mary Ketchum," said Mary.

"K…Ketchum…?" said May.

"Yes, she's my twin sister," said Ash.

"What?!" said May, Max, and Brock.

"Come on, let's come in and have a drink, you all must be tired," said Mary as they all went in. Then somewhere behind the bush, a member of Team Magma was spying them.

"Sir, we've found the target," said the Team Magma's member to the walkie-talkie.

"Good, we'll begin the operation," said a man.

"Yes sir!" said the Team Magma's member.

"You keep looking there, the target may go anywhere," said a man.

"Right!" said the Team Magma's member.

When they got in the house, there were so many Pokemons.

"Wow, there are so many Pokemons here!" said Max.

"Yes, this Pokemon come from the woods, I gave them food and they've been helping me ever since," said Mary. Then a Pikachu came and climbed up to Mary.

"Wow, you also have a Pikachu?" said Max.

"Yes, her name is Pika," said Mary.

"Pika!" said Pika.

"Pika Pikachuu!" said Pikachu as he and Pika played together.

"Be careful! Don't play too far!" said Mary as Pika and Pikachu went outside.

"Mary, why did you build a house in the forest?" said May.

"Yeah," said Max.

"I love Pokemon, I dedicated my life to protect Pokemon from any harm, this is the place I could live peacefully and take care of the Pokemon, the government also made this place a Pokemon preserve," said Mary.

"Wow," said May.

"Come on, have a seat," said Mary as they all sit at the living room.

"Why don't your Pokemon go inside the house? They might be happy to see some friends," said Mary.

"Okay then, Taillow, Treecko, Torkoal, come out!" said Ash as he three his pokeballs.

"Torchic, Beautifly, come out!" said May.

"Forretres, Mudkip, I choose you!" said Brock. Then all the Pokemons came out.

"Everyone, this is my twin sister's house, you could play in here," said Ash.

"Here's your snack and drink!" said Mary as she came in with some Pidgeot. The Pidgeots have plate on their head.

"Thanks," said Ash.

"This is your Pokemon?" said Mary as the Pokemon looked at her.

"Let me introduce you, this is my twin sister, Mary," said Ash.

"Nice to meet you," said Mary as the Pokemon gathered around her. Then she patted all of them.

"Pidgeot, thank you for your help, you could go now," said Mary.

"Wow Mary, the Pokemon seems to like you a lot," said Brock.

"It's been her habit, since little she's always took care of Pokemon, then they all become fond of her," said Ash.

"Bayleaf, Phanphy, Totodile, Bulbasaur, Noctowl! Ash's here, do you want to meet him?" said Mary. Then they all come to the living room, they jumped on Ash.

"Wow guys, it's been a long time," said Ash.

"Hey Mary, this is a good snack, did you made it by yourself?" said Max.

"Yeah," said Mary.

"It's delicious," said May.

"Thank you," said Mary.

"Can I have the recipe, please?" said Brock.

"Of course," said Mary.

"I want to play with the Pokemon, now!" said Max.

"Wait! You don't know the inside of the house, you could get lost!" said Mary.

"I want to play…" said Max.

"Don't worry, I'll guide you," said Mary.

"Can we come as well?" said May.

"Yeah, as long as you help me bring the Pokemon food," said Mary.

"Okay," said Ash.

"Children! Please go back to your room, it's lunch time!" said Mary as she clapped her hand. Then the Pokemon went upstairs.

"Did you just call the children?" said May.

"I treat the Pokemon just like my own family," said Mary. Then they all went upstairs with the food bowls on their hand.

"This is the grass-type Pokemon's side of the house," said Mary.

"Wow, there are Bayleaf, Bellosom, Belsprout, Bulbasaur, and many more!" said Max.

"Here's your lunch everyone!" said Mary. Then they all went exploring inside the house, there are normal-type, fire-type, grass-type, electric type, ice-type, fighting type, poison-type, ground, flying-type, psychic-type, bug-type, rock-type, ghost-type, dragon-type, dark-type, and steel-type Pokemons.

"This is so cool!" said May.

"I know what you mean," said Max.

"There are almost all Pokemon in the world is here!" said Brock.

"I hope you like it," said Mary.

"Except the ghost-type, it was creepy," said May.

"They was a bit naughty, but in fact, they're really nice," said Mary.

"The dragon-type was awesome!" said Max.

"Those Pokemons are rare to see here, they were lost Pokemon, I keep them here until they know when to go," said Mary.

"But it looks like they don't want to go," said Max.

"Maybe," said Mary.

"I think there something missing," said May.

"Yeah, we haven't see any water Pokemon here!" said Max.

"We're going there," said Mary.

"Mary, I think I remember that you wrote that someone has been helping you?" said Ash.

"I think he's at the aquarium, researching the water Pokemon," said Mary.

"There's an aquarium?' said May.

"Yes, let me show you, this way please," said Mary. Then all went out to the building behind the house.

"Wow," said Max.

"This is the place," said Mary as she opens the door.

"Wow, it's so big!" said May.

"Why don't you see the Pokemon?" said Mary.

"Wow…there's so many to see!" said May.

"Hey look, something's wrong with this Blastoise!" said Max.

"Oh no, it's hurt," said May.

"Get the first aid kit and a towel, hurry!" said Mary.

"Right!" said May as she went out. Then Mary run upstairs and jumped into the aquarium, she helped get the Blastoise out of the water.

"Is it going to be fine?" said Ash.

"Don't worry, he's fine, he just had a fight now," said Mary.

"Here's a towel," said Brock.

"Thank you," said Mary.

"Here's the first aid kit," said May.

"Okay now, you're going to be fine, hang in there," said Mary as she wiped the blood and put a bandage on it.

"There, you're going to be all fine," said Mary. Then the Blastoise licked Mary.

"Okay, I forgive you, just promise that you won't fight again," said Mary. Then the Blastoise nodded and went back into the aquarium.

"You're good," said May.

"Someone teach me that," said Mary.

"You said that the guy who helps you is here, but I didn't see him," said Ash as he looked around.

"What is with all that noise?!" said a boy as he came in the aquarium. Then Ash looked at him.

"Ash?" said the boy.

"Gary?" said Ash.

"It's been a long time since we met," said Gary.

"Yeah, how are you?" said Ash as he and Gary shake hands.

"Hey Gary," said Mary.

"What happened?! You're soaking wet!" said Gary.

"Sorry, your Blastoise just had a fight," said Mary as she laughed.

"N-No wonder that Blastoise was kind of familiar," said Ash.

"Just tell me that you didn't notice that," said Gary as the other laugh.

"Hey Gary, it's been a long time," said Brock.

"Nice to see you again, Brock," said Gary.

"Mary, I didn't know that you live here with Gary," said Ash.

"It's a surprise for you," said Mary.

"You sure got me there," said Ash.

"What are you doing, I thought you were here?" said Mary.

"They're here," said Gary as he wink.

"Really?" said Mary. Then Gary nodded.

"Let's go and see them," said Mary.

"See who?" said Ash.

"Come on, let's all go to the living room," said Mary.

"You should change your clothes, or you'll catch a cold," said Gary.

"Yeah, everyone, excuse me for a sec," said Mary as she went out.

"…She's really loves to tend Pokemons, and she's just like before," said Gary as he sighed and stared at the door.

"Um…Gary, we're going to see who?" said Ash.

"Whoa! You startled me, Ash!" said Gary.

"Whoa…sorry," said Ash. Then Gary smiles to himself.

"Gary, what is it?" said Brock.

"Twins…you guys are really alike," said Gary.

"Huh?" said Ash. Then May smiles to her self.

'_This is interesting…'_ thought May.

"Uh, oh, nothing, let's go back," said Gary as he blushed and went out.

"Hey Gary, wait!" said Ash. Then Ash and the other went back into the house.

"Okay, let's go in," said Gary. Then they all went in. They saw Professor Oak and Ash's mother.

"Mom, Professor Oak? What are you doing here?" said Ash.

"Ash, we missed you," said Delia as she hugged him.

"Pikapi!" said Pikachu as he climbed up to Delia.

"Hello Pikachu," said Delia.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Ketchum," said Brock.

"Brock, nice to see you again, and this is?" said Delia.

"Mom, they are my friends from Hoenn, this is May and this is her brother Max," said Ash.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ash and Mary's mother, Delia," said Delia.

"Nice to see you again, kids," said Prof. Oak.

"It's an honor to meet you, Professor Oak," said Max.

"The honor's all mine," said Prof. Oak.

"May, Max, the truth is…Gary is Professor's grandson," said Ash.

"Oh…" said May and Max.

"We last met at the Johto League, Gary said that he wanted to be a researcher, I didn't expect him to be here with Mary," said Ash.

"Oh yeah, we haven't told you yet," said Delia.

"What is it, mom?" said Ash.

"You see, Mary and Gary like each other," said Delia.

"We decided that they'll got engaged long time ago," said Prof. Oak.

"Granpa!" said Gary.

"Engaged?" said Ash.

"They would get married one day in the future," said Delia.

"Oh…what?!" said Ash.

"We're glad for you," said May.

"Yeah," said Max.

"Gosh, thanks guys," said Gary as he blushed.

"Well, some of us are glad," said Ash as he looked at Brock.

"Why…" said Brock as tears flowed down his face.

"Where's Mary?" said Delia.

"Strange, she doesn't need to take this long to change," said Brock.

"Pika, go check on her," said Gary.

"Pika," said Pika as she run upstairs.

"I wonder what's wrong?" said Delia. Then Pika came back.

"Pika, what happened?" said Gary. Then Pika told him, she was desperate.

"No way!" said Gary as he quickly went upstairs.

"Gary, what's wrong?" said Prof. Oak.

"Let's go after him," said Brock. Then they all went upstairs to Mary's room.

"Mary! Mary! What's going on there?!" said Gary as he knocked the door. There wasn't any response from her. Pika and Pikachu went in through the little door that only suits little Pokemon to get in.

"What going on?!" said Gary as he tried to open the door.

"The door's locked?" said Ash.

"We have no choice but to brake in!" said Prof. Oak. Then Ash and Gary broke into the room and saw Mary was lying beside her bed, breathing heavily.

"Mary! What's going on?!" said Gary as he hold Mary.

"We should put her on the bed," said Brock. Then Gary carried Mary and put her on the bed. Then Professor touched her forehead.

"Oh my, she's burning up!" said Oak.

"Brock, get a wet towel!" said Delia.

"Right away," said Brock.

"…It's coming back again…" said Delia.

"What has?" said Ash.

"Here's the towel!" said Brock.

"Thank you," said Delia as she put the towel on her forehead.

"Wait a minute, I remember now!" said Ash.

"Right, she used to get sick whenever she touched an injured Pokemon," said Delia.

"Yeah, I remembered, whenever she touched an injured Pokemon, the Pokemon quickly recovered, after that, she fell sick," said Ash.

"I've heard of it, the ability to heal Pokemon, it's really unique, but I didn't know that she has that ability. That ability has run only to the Pallet Town's child," said Prof. Oak.

"We kept it a secret, because she usually have to rest for one day, and she'll quickly get better," said Delia.

"But now it's gotten worst," said Ash.

"Mommy…brother…Gary…what are everyone doing here?" said Mary faintly.

"Mary, are you okay?" said Gary.

"Sorry to make you worry, I'll be fine tomorrow," said Mary.

"Mary, you said that you wouldn't do this again!" said Delia.

"I'm sorry mom, but that Blastoise got a scratch, it was terrible, so I decided to use it," said Mary.

"Just don't use it again next time," said Delia.

"Okay," said Mary.

"Thank goodness," said Gary.

"But…I'm sorry, we supposed to have fun today, but it ended up like this, I'm really sorry," said Mary.

"It's okay, as long as you'll get better," said Gary as he brushed Mary's hair.

"Yeah," said Mary.

"You'll get rest now," said Delia. Then other Pokemon started to get in, all of them gathered beside Mary, worrying about her.

"Don't worry, everyone, I'm fine, you should get back," said Mary.

"Everyone, get back to your places," said Gary as the Pokemon went out.

"Pika, come here," said Mary as Pika came up to her.

"Pika, look after her, I'm going to escort the others to their room," said Gary.

"Good night," said Mary faintly.

"Get better," said Delia and the others. Then they all went out of the room.

"Pika…" said Pika.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," said Mary.

"Pikapi…" said Pika. Then Gary came in.

"Gary, why don't you go back to your room? It's already late," said Mary.

"Don't worry about me, you should worry about yourself," said Gary as he drag a chair and sit beside her.

"Yeah, I really messed up this time," said Mary.

"You always messed up, that's why you're just the same as Ashie-boy," said Gary.

"Don't tease me like that," said Mary.

"Pika…" said Pika.

"You should rest," said Gary.

"You too," said Mary.

"Good night," said Gary as he held Mary's hand.

"Good night," said Mary.

Then next morning, Mary had wake up early, she decided to leave Gary alone to rest, while she's preparing breakfast for everyone.

"Okay, all done," said Mary as she looked at the table full of food.

"Mary honey, you up already?" said Delia.

"Yes mom," said Mary.

"Have you give the Pokemon their food?" said Delia.

"Yes," said Mary as she grabbed her bag.

"Where's are you going to?" said Delia.

"Mom, I'm going to buy some supplies for us at the town," said Mary.

"Be careful dear, you've just recovered," said Delia.

"I will, mom, Mightyena!" said Mary as the Mightyena came and she sat on it.

"See you later, mom!" said Mary.

"Be careful!" said Delia.

"Hey, where's Mary?" said Ash.

"She went out," said Delia.

"Ma'am, where's Mary?" said Gary.

"She's just went out to get some supplies at the town," said Delia.

"I have to give the Pokemon their food," said Gary.

"Oh, she already do it," said Delia.

"Weird, it was mine to do this week," said Gary.

"Maybe she got up early and decided to do it," said Ash.

"Yeah, that must be it," said Gary.

"Good morning, everyone," said Professor Oak as he came with May, Max, and Brock.

"Good morning," said Gary, Ash, and Delia.

"Where's Mary?" said May.

"She's gone to town," said Delia.

"Wow, look at it, the table is full of food!" said Max.

"Mary had some spare time, so she cooked for us earlier," said Delia.

"Okay everyone, let's eat," said Ash.

"Yeah," said the others. After they're done eating.

"I'm stuffed," said Max.

"Me too," said May.

"The food's great!" said Ash.

"That's my Mary," said Delia.

"Speaking of her, she took quite a long time," said Gary.

"I'm back!" said Mary. Then Mary walked to the kitchen.

"Hey, what took you so long?" said Gary.

"I don't know, but a boulder blocked the road so we have to go through the rough round down the hill, lucky that Mightyena could do it," said Mary as she put the groceries on the fridge.

"Mary, can I go to the aquarium?" said May.

"Of course, just don't make the Pokemon mad, or you'll get soaked," said Mary as she giggled.

"Back to the researching," said Gary.

"I'll come as well," said Prof. Oak.

"Good luck!" said Mary.

"I wonder if we have some tough Pokemon here?" said Ash.

"I wanted to see to ghost-type Pokemon!" said Max as he went out.

"I'm just going to see the rock-type," said Brock.

"Be careful," said Delia.

"Mary, is there a tough Pokemon here, cause I'm thinking that I should train before my next gym battle," said Ash.

"I think there are, okay, I'll battle you," said Mary.

"Yeah," said Ash.

"How many Pokemon do you want to use?" said Mary.

"One is okay," said Ash.

"Okay then, Dragonite, come here!" said Mary as the Dragonite came.

"Whoa…" said Ash.

"Shall we begin?" said Mary as she sits on Dragonite's shoulder.

"Where'll we fight?" said Ash.

"Outside, of course," said Mary.

"Okay, let's do it, come on, Pikachu," said Ash.

"Pika, you want to come?" said Mary.

"Pika!" said Pika as she climbed up to Mary.

"Come on," said Mary.

"Good luck," said Delia.

"Yeah," said Mary and Ash. Outside,

"Shall we begin?" said Mary.

"Yeah," said Ash.

"Dragonite, Blizzard!" said Mary as Blizzard came.

"Pikachu, dodge it," said Ash as Pikachu dodge it.

"Dragonite, Earthquake!" said Mary as Dragonite does the earthquake.

"Whoa…" said Ash as he wobbling.

"Pikachu, hang on!" said Ash.

"Too late, Pikachu has suffer a lot of damage," said Mary.

"Darn," said Ash.

"Is that all you can do?" said Mary as she stand still.

"Okay, it's our turn. Pikachu, Thunder!" said Ash.

"Dragonite, Safeguard!" said Mary. Then Pikachu's attack has no effects at all.

"Hey, what's with all the earthquake?" said Gary as he and the Professor went out.

"Sorry!" said Mary.

"We're battling now," said Ash.

"She always love to ask someone to fight," said Gary as he sighed.

"Brother ask me that!" said Mary.

"Ash, just try to win, Mary is the best trainer here!" said Gary.

"That make's it even better. Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" said Ash.

"Dodge it, then use Hyper Beam!" said Mary. Before, Dragonite could attack, someone attacked towards Mary.

"Kyaa!" screamed Mary as she fell down.

"Mary!" said Gary as he went to her.

"I'm…okay…" said Mary as she tried to stand up and Gary helped her.

"What's wrong?" said May as she, Max, and Brock came out.

"Who's there?" said Ash. Then 2 man and 2 women came, they're wearing the Team Magma uniform.

"Team Magma!" said Max.

"That's right," said a man.

"What do you want here?" said Oak.

"We're not letting you to take the Pokemon!" said Mary.

"What pity, the Pokemon here are strong, but we don't want it," said a woman.

"What?!" said Ash.

"What we really want is…that cute little girl over there," said the other woman as she pointed to Mary.

"What?!" said Prof. Oak.

"She's the last thing we need for the completion of our plan," said the other man.

"There's no way you could take her!" said Gary.

"You have to go over us first!" said Ash.

"Oh my, looks like she has some guardians," said the woman.

"Brother, let me help," said Mary.

"No!" said Ash as Mary stepped back.

"But…" said Mary.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine, just go! Now!" said Gary.

"Alright then," said Mary as she jumped up to Dragonite and flew away.

"You won't get away!" said the woman as she take out a Swellow and flew with it.

"We won't let you!" said Gary as the other three blocked them.

"We're your opponent," said the man.

"We'll help you guys!" said Brock and May.

"Forerretres, Mudkip, come on out!" said Brock.

"Torchic, Beautifly!" said May.

"Houndoom!" said the woman.

"Magcargo!" said the man.

"Camerupt!" said the other man.

"Don't think you could beat us!" said Ash.

"Yeah," said Gary.

It was an intense battle, the Team Magma's member are losing.

"Hey, is she done yet?" said the man.

"We have to retreat," said the woman.

"I'm back," said the other woman.

"How's the target?" said the other man.

"We got her," said the woman as she looked at the Swellow's feet where Mary was unconscious.

"Mary!" said Gary as the Dragonite came back, with a lot of bruises.

"That was a tough fight," said the woman.

"Come on, let's go," said the man.

"Give her back!" said Gary.

"No way!" said the woman as they all flew away.

"Mary!" said Gary as he run, but he couldn't catch them, he knelt down and hit the ground.

"Mary!!" yelled Gary as he saw she away taken away.

"Mary!" said Ash.

"Darn it!" said Gary.

"Taillow, followed them, and tell us when you find their hideout!" said Ash.

"Taill Taillow!" said Taillow as it flew away.

"Darn it! Darn it!" said Gary as he kept hitting the ground.

"Gary, calm down," said Prof. Oak.

"Darn it!" said Gary as tears flowed down his face.

"Mary…" said Ash.

"What should we do now?!" said Gary.

"We have to wait until Ash's Taillow is back, we have to take care of this Dragonite," said Oak.

"We don't have time to waste, we don't know what they'll do to her!" said Gary.

"My little girl…" said Delia.

"Mom, we'll get her back," said Ash. Then Ash's Taillow came back.

"Taillow, lead us to her!" said Ash.

"Grandpa, take care of Mrs. Ketchum and Dragonite, we'll get Mary back," said Gary.

"Be careful, Gary," said Oak.

"Be careful kids!" said Delia as Ash, Gary, May, Brock, and Max went away. All of them followed Taillow to the hideout. When they walked closer, they accidentally touch the alarm. Then a net came down and trapped them.

"Darn it," said Ash.

"Looks like we've got some companies," said a woman.

"Oh my, it's that girl's friends," said the man.

"Why don't we take them to the boss?" said the other woman.

"Good idea," said the other man. Then Gary and the others were tied up and they were taken to Team Magma's leader.

"Boss, we have the intruders," said the woman.

"Good work," said a man.

"Who're you?!" said Ash.

"My name is Maxie, I'm Team Magma's leader," said Maxie.

"Where did you took Mary?!" said Gary.

"Mary? Oh, you mean that little girl, she's right there," said Maxie as he pointed to the edge of the room. Ash, Gary, and the others saw a figure were chained inside the tube, it was Mary.

"Let me go!" said Mary.

"Mary!!" said Gary.

"Gary! Brother! Why do you come here?" said Mary.

"Little girl, they're here to save you but it looks like they've gotten themselves captured," said Maxie.

"Let them go now!" said Mary.

"Shut up!" said Maxie as Mary was shocked by electricity.

"Aaahhh!!" screamed Mary.

"Mary!!" said Gary.

"Darn you…" said Ash.

"Hahahaha…you're here helplessly watching your sister, your fiancée, or your friends being used for our ambition," said Maxie.

"What do you want to do with her?!" said Ash.

"What do we want? It's easy, we wanted to use her power to awaken Groudon, it was that simple," said Maxie.

"You bastard!" said Gary.

"There is one side affect after her power was taken…khu…khu…khu," said Maxie.

"Tell them boss," said the man.

"She'll be out of energy, and you know what that means…" said Maxie.

"No…" said Gary.

"Yes, she'll die!" said Maxie.

"No!!" said Gary.

"Little girl, be good and come with us," said Maxie.

"I won't!" said Mary.

"I have an opinion, if you come, your friends will live, but if you refuse, they'll be the one who die!" said Maxie.

"…" Mary was very surprised by Maxie's confess.

"No, you won't dare to do that," said Mary.

"Oh, I do," said Maxie as he gave a signal to the men who are standing near Gary and the others. Then the men take out a knife and put it in front of everyone's neck.

"See, I dare to do it," said Maxie.

"…"

"Mary, don't do it!" said Gary.

"Don't worry about us!" said Ash.

"Shall I begin with that boy?" said Maxie as he pointed to Gary.

"No! Not him! Please!" said Mary as tears flow down her face.

"Do it," said Maxie as the man behind Gary started to move the knife.

"Wait!" said Mary. Then the man stopped before he could stab Gary.

"Do you change your mind?" said Maxie.

"No Mary! Don't do it!" said Gary.

"Yes…I'll do it," said Mary.

"I'm glad you'll work with us," said Maxie as he let go of Mary's chain and led her to a room.

"Mary! Don't do it! You know what's going to happen!?" said Gary. Then Mary smiled at them.

"I'm sorry, I just can't take it if you guys got hurt because you all wanted to save me. It's better for you guys live than I am, I don't want to be a trouble to everyone. I'm sorry everyone, and thanks for everything, I wish we could spend more time together…and Gary…this is goodbye for both of us, thanks for everything," said Mary as the machine started to take her power. Then the machine shot a laser into a volcano's lava, and the lava started to rise up, taking a form of a Pokemon.

"Yes…this day has come…" said Maxie.

"Mary!!" said Gary.

"No!!" said Ash. Then Mary looked and smiled at them.

"I'm glad I met you guys…goodbye now," said Mary. Then the machine exploded, Groudon's awakening was completed. Then the Team Magma's member let Gary and the other's rope.

"Thanks for your help, you're no use for us now," said Maxie. Then Mary collapsed.

"Groudon's awakening was complete," said Maxie.

"Yeah!" root the Team Magma.

"Mary!!" said Gary as they all went to Mary. Then Gary held Mary's body on his arm, Mary's not moving at all, her body was so cold.

"She's not breathing," said May.

"Her body is cold," said Max.

"You're too late, she's already dead," said Maxie.

"Mary! Mary! Wake up!" said Gary as he shook Mary's body.

"Come Groudon, let's go," said Maxie as he and Groudon went away.

"Mary!!" yelled Gary.

"Oh no…" said May as tears flowed down her face.

"No…no…why her? Why is it have to be her?!" said Gary as he cried.

"What should we do know?" said Brock.

"I bet there's only one way, we have to beat that Groudon," said Ash.

"There's no way, if her life is in that monster, if we destroy it, maybe she won't come back," said Max.

"That has also a point," said Ash.

"Darn him…Scizor!" said Gary as Scizor came out of the pokeball. Then he went to follow Groudon.

"May, Max, Brock, get Mary's body out of here! And tell officer Jenny! Quick!" said Ash.

"Right!" said Brock

"What are you going to do, Ash?" said Max.

"I'm going to go after Gary, and to make sure that he's not going to do anything rash or he'll be meeting Mary at the next world," said Ash as he went away with Pikachu.

"Good luck…both of you," said May.

"Come on, let's go!" said Brock as they carried Mary's body to safety. Then outside, Groudon started to make the forest on fire because of its flame. Then Gary and Ash came.

"Stop there, you bastard!" said Gary.

"Oh, it's you again, do you think you could beat me after I got Groudon?" said Maxie.

"It's worth to try," said Ash.

"If you lose, you'll die and meet you fiancée or your sister in the other world," said Maxie.

"Even if I died, at least we could beat you, I will avenge Mary!" said Gary.

"Okay then, Groudon! Eruption!" said Maxie. Then Ash and Gary got burn by Groudon's attack.

"Darn you…Pikachu, Thunder!" said Ash.

"Scizor, Hyper Beam!" said Gary.

They fight and fight for a long time. Groudon only had a little bruises, Scizor and Pikachu were very tired. Gary and Ash can't beat Maxie with his Groudon. Gary and Ash were ready to give up any time.

'_What should we do now…? We can't beat Maxie like this…'_ thought Ash.

'_Mary…I'm really sorry I could not avenge you…looks like we're going to meet with each other pretty soon…'_ thought Gary.

"_Gary…"_

"Mary…is that you?" said Gary.

"Where? Where?" said Ash.

"_Gary…I don't want you to die this early…"_

"But…we could meet again," said Gary.

"_I won't forgive you if you die! I want you to live the rest of your life for me."_

"I wanted to avenge you…" said Gary.

"_It's okay if you want to avenge me, but please don't let yourself get killed, I'll be sad if you die now."_

"Mary…are you going to be fine?" said Gary.

"_I'll be fine here, maybe I could go back when you beat Groudon, and please promise me one thing, beat him, just don't get killed."_

"I will…but I really missed you…" said Gary.

"_I missed you too, I wish I could go back to where you were now, I really wanted to meet you…"_

"Mary, even if you said not to get killed, we can't beat this Groudon…me and Ash already don't know what to do…" said Gary.

"_Gary…I'll tell you what to do, you have to use the power of friendship. Combine your power with brother's Pikachu, you could do it, I'm sure of it."_

"Are you sure?" said Gary.

"_I'm sure of it…that man's power is coming from his hatred and greed. You could overtake him with power of your friendship. Friendship is more important than anything, remember? We got together because we were friends at the first place."_

"Yeah, I'm really glad that my grandpa send me here to research on the Pokemon you had," said Gary.

"_You were my first love. We had a good time before, I wish that moment could last forever."_

"You're also my first love, I met a lot of girls, but you were the only one that gets my attention, you're my most important person. Okay, I'll tell Ash about it, see ya!" said Gary.

"_Gary…I love you…I love you very much."_

"Yeah, me too, I love you very much," said Gary.

"_Good luck…my dear fiancé."_

"Yeah," said Gary. Then Gary told Ash everything, Ash agrees with him.

"Hey, Maxie!" said Gary.

"What?!" said Maxie.

"We'll beat you now and forever!" said Ash.

"What can you do with your Pokemon all worn out like that?" said Maxie.

"What do you want with Groudon?" said Gary.

"I want to use it to make a brand new world," said Maxie.

"That's it! That's your greatest mistake," said Ash.

"What?!" said Maxie.

"I really wanted to kill you, to avenge Mary, even if I'll get killed by doing it. But Mary just told me, that there is no use with the power of hatred. There is something more powerful than hatred…it's love and friendship! Friendship makes you strong, and love makes you even stronger, and we'll beat you by using this!" said Gary.

"What nonsense," said Maxie.

"Pikachu, Thunder!" said Ash.

"Scizor, Hyber Beam again!" said Gary.

'_This is for you, Mary!'_

Then Gary's Scizor and Ash's Pikachu's attack joined together and made another furious attack. When it attacks Groudon, Groudon take much damages and started to lose.

"No Groudon!" said Maxie. Then in front of his eye, Groudon disappeared.

"No…this can't be…my dream…has gone…" said Maxie as he knelt down. Then they heard some siren noise. It was officer Jenny.

"Maxie, the leader of Team Magma, give up now, you're surrounded," said Jenny through a speaker.

"No…" said Maxie.

"See, these powers could overtake hatred and greed of you," said Gary.

"Gary, we did it!" said Ash.

"Pikapi Pikachu!" said Pikachu.

"Ash, Gary, you did it, guys!" said May.

"Great job!" said Brock.

"Yeah, we did it," said Ash.

"Gary? Gary?" said Brock.

"What's wrong with you?" said Ash.

"Friendship and love makes you powerful, but they also makes a big hole in your heart when the most important thing that you cared for disappeared," said Gary as he cried.

"…"Ash, May, Max, and Brock went silent after they hear Gary say it. Then Gary remembers the first day they met each other in the woods, his grandfather had told him to go to her house to check on the Pokemon she had, the happy days they had together afterwards. They're happy moments, when they got engaged, living in a house where the Pokemon they treated like children's of their own. But now, Gary got a really big hole in his heart because Mary was gone. The most important person that he cared for was gone.

"Mary…" said Gary.

"Gary…" a voice called him, it was faint.

"Ash did you call me?" said Gary.

"No…I didn't call you, what is it?" said Ash.

"I don't know, I keep hearing voices calling for me," said Gary.

"Gary!" said a familiar voice.

"No…it can't be…" said Gary. Then he looked back and saw a dark figure near the tree, he still cannot see clearly. Then light shine through, behind the tree it was a beautiful girl with long black hair.

"Mary…?" said Gary as he looked at the standing figure at the tree.

"Gary…" said Mary as tears flowed down her face.

"Mary, it…it's that really you?" said Gary as he slowly walks towards the tree.

"Gary!!" said Mary as she run towards him and hugged him. She cried and cried on his shoulder.

"Mary…you're okay," said Gary as he hugged her tighter.

"I…I'm really glad you're alive…" said Mary.

"I have fulfilled my promise to you," said Gary.

"Mary!!" said May.

"Everyone, thank you very much for rescuing me," said Mary.

"No, no, you don't have to thank me like that…" said Brock.

"Could you stop it please, she's already engaged and you know that…don't change the atmosphere here," said Max as he pulled his ear.

"Yeah, yeah," said May.

"If it wasn't for everyone, I'm still dead by now," said Mary.

"Thank goodness you're okay," said Ash.

"I'm sorry if I was a trouble for you," said Mary.

"No, it's fine, you've also have been so nice to us," said May.

"Of course, you're my brother's friend, it's the least I could do," said Mary.

"Mary, Mary, you're so cute, I'm so glad you're alive!" said Gary as he keep hugging Mary.

"Gary…" said Mary as she blushed. Suddenly, Gary kissed Mary in front of everyone. May, Brock, and Ash have their jaw opened when they saw this sight. May decided to closed Max child's eye from that sight.

"So romantic…" said May.

"What's going on here?!" said Max. Brock just cries when he saw this.

"Weird…" said Ash as he blushed. Then Gary let go of Mary, her face become really red.

"How's that…?" said Gary.

"You rascal!" said Mary as she hugged him. Then both of them laughed together.

"Okay you guys, stop flirting already," said May.

"Yeah, we have to go home, mom and the Professor must be worried," said Ash.

"Okay," said Mary.

"Yeah, I'm really tired," said May.

"I'm hungry," said Max.

"It looks like it's already time for dinner," said Mary.

"Yeah, I'm hungry too," said Ash.

"Come on, let's go home and have some dinner," said Mary. Then they all walked home, when they got back.

"Mom!" said Mary.

"Honey, you're alright!" said Delia.

"You guys are really something," said Oak.

"Come on, let's have some lunch," said Delia.

"Yeah!" said the kids. Then the Pokemon came running towards Mary.

"Everyone, I'm really sorry that I made you all worry about me," said Mary. Then Pika jumped to her.

"Pika Pikapi!" said Pika.

"There, there, Pika, you shouldn't cry, I'm back now," said Mary.

"All of you get back to your room, you don't want to trouble her, right?" said Gary as the Pokemon went back inside.

"You better shouldn't lie to them like that," said Mary.

"They're easy to control with it," said Gary.

"You really…" said Mary as she pulled Gary's cheeks.

"Ouch! That's hurts!" said Gary as the others laugh. Then they all have dinner together.

"That was some day…" said Mary as she yawned.

"That really surprise me, when you told me Mary was dead," said Delia.

"I was dead but after they beat the Groudon I could come back…" said Mary as she yawned again.

"Maybe you should rest, you have a rough time before," said Oak.

"Yeah, you haven't fully healed," said Gary.

"Good night then, I'm going to sleep, wake me up tomorrow," said Mary as she went upstairs.

"Pikapi!" said Pika as she went upstairs.

"I think she's more tired than us…" said Ash.

"Of course she is, she have given all her energy to that stupid machine," said Gary.

"You really do worried about her, huh?" said Ash as the others grinned at him.

"W-What's wrong with that?" said Gary.

"Ah, I'm so happy to have a son-in-law like you!" said Delia. Then Pika came down, Pika look very desperate.

"Pika, what's wrong?" said Gary. Then Pika run upstairs again, Gary and the others followed. When they got into Mary's room, Mary was breathing very heavily.

"Mary, Mary! What's wrong with you?" said Gary. Then he touches Mary's head.

"Whoa it's burning," said Gary.

"Gary…" said Mary faintly.

"Honey, what did you do now?" said Delia.

"I didn't do anything, I'm just a bit…tired," said Mary.

"Of course, having that machine sucks her strength must be troublesome, and the progress have not walking smoothly, that's why she'll be unstable for a while," said Oak.

"Man, you really worries me," said Gary.

"Heh…sorry for that…" said Mary.

"She'll be fine in tomorrow morning," said Oak.

"Thank goodness," said Delia. Then they all looked at Mary, who was sleeping peacefully.

"Look…she has fallen asleep," said Delia.

"She still looks like a young girl who had just separated from her parents," said Oak.

"She looks so cute when she's asleep," said May.

"Sister, get well soon," said Ash as he yawned.

"Looks like you're tired as well," said Oak.

"I think we all are," said Gary as he yawned.

"Good night, I want to go back to bed," said Max as he, May, and Brock went out.

"Me too," said Ash as he went out.

"Gary, what about you-…" said Oak as he saw Gary is sleeping beside Mary's bed.

"Let's leave them alone," said Delia as she put a blanket on Gary.

"Mary…" said Gary in his slumber.

"Ga…ry…" said Mary in her slumber.

"Yeah," said Oak as he and Delia went out. The next day after breakfast, Ash and his friends wanted to continue their journey. Gary, Mary, Delia, and Professor Oak walk with them to the edge of the forest. At the edge of the forest,

"We'll be going now," said May.

"Be careful," said Delia.

"Have a safe trip," said Oak.

"Come back again anytime, you're welcome here," said Mary.

"Just don't let yourself got beaten by another person than me, Ashie-boy," said Gary.

"Why you…" said Ash.

"Now, now, you two, this isn't a time for fighting," said Mary.

"Those two are really close huh?" said May.

"We're not!" said Gary and Ash.

"You're not…?" said Mary. Then Ash and Gary looked at her, they saw that Mary's eyes were just about to cry.

"No, no, we're good friends, right Ash?" said Gary.

"Well said, pal," said Ash.

"I think they did that on purpose just to not make her cry," whisper Max.

"I think that's what you called 'over-protective'?" whisper May.

"Think so," whisper Brock.

"Well then, I'll be taking care of your sister then," said Gary.

"Eh?! What do you mean by that?!" said Ash.

"That's that," said Gary.

"Why you…" said Ash.

"Gary, brother, please stop it," said Mary.

"We'll be going now," said May as she and the other walk away.

"See ya!" said Brock.

"See you soon!" said May.

"Be careful with him!" said Ash.

"Don't worry brother! Good luck being the Pokemon Master!" said Mary.

"Goodbye dear!" said Delia.

"Have a safe trip," said Oak.

"Let's meet again someday! And let's fight again!" said Gary.

"You bet!" said Ash.

Then, Ash, May, Max, and Brock continue their journey. May's goal is to be the winner of the Grand-festival and Ash's goal, of course, is to become the Pokemon Master and the champion of the Hoenn League.

§The End§

* * *

**Well, do you enjoy it?**

**Please review**

**I wanna know how you think about it**

**Thank you!!**

**Angel's Angel**


End file.
